1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lotion applicators with hinged extension arms and more particularly pertains to dispensing controlled amounts of lotion on difficult to reach areas of the user's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lotion applicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, lotion applicators heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing controlled amounts of lotion on the user's body are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,837 to Dornbusch et al., a roll-on applicating package with sealing cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,522 to Mackles discloses a roll-on dispenser with a flexible membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,125 to Berghahn et al. discloses a ball roll-on dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,242 to De Laforcade discloses a roll-on application with frangible cap.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 290,527 to Thorogood discloses the ornamental design for a roll-on applicator.
In this respect, the lotion applicators with hinged extension arms according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing controlled amounts of lotion on difficult to reach areas of the user's body.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved lotion applicators with hinged extension arms which can be used for dispensing controlled amounts of lotion on difficult to reach areas of the user's body. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.